


Remember Me, Remember You

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [11]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Christmas Angst, Christmas fic, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, I was listening to Merry Christmas Kiss My Ass by All Time Low, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, Slight fluff, and Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Christmas leaves a bad taste in Aleks's mouth. He reminisces on why.





	Remember Me, Remember You

Aleks glanced out of the window of the car. His fingers tapped against the wheel of the car as the wheels in his head turned. He wanted to stop these thoughts - memories - from invading so easily, but he couldn’t. They were already approaching so easily, reminding him of the past couple of holidays.

Years ago, before Cow Chop and before he felt too stressed to stream. When he was still affiliated with The Creatures. He didn’t like dredging up this part of the past, for reasons made clear. The breaking points were there, they were in the open. But that didn’t stop him from pulling his car up to the curb in front of the place he was looking for and thinking.

He was told to shoot over a text when he parked, but instead Aleks sat and stared at the steering wheel and thought about past Holiday seasons he spent with people from his past. More specifically someone he had fallen for way too easily. He was younger and dumber and he still hated himself for it.

Years ago brings back memories of the house, the office. Streams going on, everyone working on their own thing, _Jordan_. Oh god, Jordan. That was one name he’d never be able to forgive or forget. He stole his heart and threw it on the ground to step on it like a bug.

Aleks took a deep breath, reaching for his pipe to calm himself down. He chose to light whatever weed he had left in it and smoke. A rare treat anymore. Letting out a cloud of thick smoke, he willed himself to relax. It didn’t work and instead he drifted off into a vivid memory of the events.

 

_Aleks sat behind his computer, brows knitted in focus at his monitor as he edited. The only thing that brought his attention out of it was a familiar pair of hands on his shoulders. Thumbs rubbed between his shoulder blades just gently enough to relax him._

_“Hey,” Jordan sighed, thumbs gently working the stress out of Aleks’s shoulders, “I can tell you’re working a little too hard._

_The younger of the two hummed and swivelled around in the office chair to look up at the other. “How can you tell?”_

_Jordan leaned down, resting an arm on the back of the chair before smiling a little. He was only inches away. “You’re making that pouty face and your shoulders are all scrunched. It’s Christmas! You should be relaxing.”_

_“Jordan, please, I need to finish this video. Oh. And it’s not Christmas. It’s the eve of whatever.”_

_“Close enough,” Jordan dismissed that argument, only inching closer and closer. “But c’mon. Take a quick break. For me?”_

_There was a look in his eyes that compelled Aleks to refuse saying no to. “Fine.”_

_A peck on the lips._

 

There it was. The shattering of glass the was about to dig into knuckles of his life. Aleks let his head roll to the other side of the seat’s headrest, looking out of the side window instead as the memory kept playing.

 

_“Good. You deserve it. Meet me in my room.”_

_Aleks did not anticipate that his break would involve going to Jordan’s room. Aleks did not even anticipate getting such a sweet gift from Jordan - that millisecond of their lips meeting. It had to be something, right? It had to. There was no way Jordan would be so blind to Aleks’s feelings that he’d just kiss him and expect to do nothing more._

_He was right about one thing, however._

_In Jordan’s room, he was ushered in with the same silence that shut the door. The same silence that crept toward him with that nearly needy look in his eyes. The same silence that pressed a searing, hot, messy kiss to his lips. The same silence that broke when Aleks gave just as much force into the kiss, giving way for a small gasp from both of them._

_Touches were breathy and fast, clothes being peeled away as if they were nothing. This felt so unlike Jordan, but Aleks didn’t care. This was… this was the only Christmas present he wanted._

_The walls weren't soundproof which meant the high keens and the low moans and near shouts of names that had flooded the room seeped out into the rooms around them._

 

Aleks mentally cringed thinking about that part. It was so awkward. He should have known - he should have fucking known what he had gotten himself into. He walked right into it.

 

_It felt so right and good in the moment. It even felt a little sweet. After they both finished and cleaned up, Jordan left a small kiss on Aleks’s lips._

_They then parted after that, Aleks with a slight pep in his step. He maybe even had a new boyfriend. And one who was so, by his terms, amazing._

_But boy oh boy was he wrong to think that._

_He was allowed to be delusional for months after that - meetings with Jordan resulting in some sort of intimate act and the sweetest of kisses to finish on. They carried to the office._

_And then (around) the next Christmas came._

_Jordan had ended it, calling whatever they had a stupid fling. Aleks felt like he was pronounced dead right then and there. Jordan had effectively shattered his heart and left it to pieces on the floor of the office in front of a camera, a video game, and an editor who was going to make sure to cut it all out._

Aleks felt a weight on his chest stinging as he remembered that. He didn't cry. No, he wouldn't do that. After all, he did leave that behind when him and James took Joe and Aron and stole them away to Cow Chop.

Cow Chop.

So much better for his sanity. Even since Aron left. Even since Joe left.

He had a rock.

Or whatever people said li-

_Knock knock_

“Hey, asshole! Let me in!”

Brett’s knocking and muffled voice drew Aleks out of his dreary memories. He unlocked the door and motioned for Brett to try the handle again. He immediately opened the door and fell into one of the seats in relief.

“Thanks, dude.” He sighed, holding a paper bag. It took a moment of fidgeting and seat belt buckling before Brett stopped staring at the bag and handed it off into Aleks’s lap. “I, um, got this for you.”

Aleks blinked at the bag and carefully started opening it up. Brett was too sweet to him some days and it struck him right in his healing heart.

“Were you smoking?” Brett’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “What's wrong?”

His hand laid over Aleks’s hand that held open the bag, thumb lightly dragging over his knuckles. It made Aleks’s heart melt.

“I'm fine, just… thinking of some past shit. Don't worry about me.”

“Thinking of him again?”

Aleks nodded wordlessly, hand in the bag now stopped.

“Oh hunny…” Brett leaned over the divider and kissed him on the cheek. “I'm sorry.”

There was a moment where Aleks took a moment to give Brett a real kiss on the lips, needing a distraction, before he spoke again.

“It's fine.”

He turned his attention back to the bag in hand, fishing out a black ring. There was a spark of surprise behind Aleks’s eyes as he turned the ring over and over in his hand.

“Brett…” He breathed. “Are you- is this-?” He suddenly felt overwhelmed. There was no way he was ready for a huge commitment like this, he was so young-

Brett chuckled and squeezed Aleks’s other hand. “No, no. Sorry, I should have made it clearer. Uhh, it's just a ring. I just wanted to give you a little something to let you know that, well, I'm here for you.

“Even if we're, I don't know, not meant to last? I hope we are. But even if we aren't… I've got your back, Aleks.”

Aleks stated for a moment longer before slowly placing the ring on a finger and then he rushed forward to pull Brett into a soft kiss. He heard him chuckle in his throat as he kissed back.

“I love you, you little dipshit. Don't forget that.” There was a warm way Brett’s words were mumbled so that they really sunk in.

“Yeah,” Aleks sighed, pulling from the kiss to start the car again. “I know. Love you too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me anywhere as electricmindart hmu


End file.
